Take My Soul
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Ludwig, a twenty one year old college student, is dared to summon a demon by his best friend, Arthur. But nothing could have prepared him for the end result, an incubus name Gilbert who swears Ludwig is his destined mate! ((Commission for erin-kirkland-the-emerald-isle. Germancest, sides of Fruk, Amecan. Past Geraus))
1. Chapter 1

"How gullible do you think I am?"

It had started so simply. Twenty one year old Ludwig Beilschmidt had been sitting in the cafeteria with his friend, Arthur Kirkland, the conversation having, once more, taken an incredibly odd turn.

"I'm telling you the truth! I have a book on it and everything, you can summon a demon by following the steps in it." Arthur huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I lie about something so amazing?" Green eyes locked onto the other blonde, a scowl tugging at his lips. "If you're so bloody sure, why don't you try it yourself?"

And Ludwig had agreed. Purely for science, of course, and to shut the British man up. After all, there was no such things as demons, so how was it possible to summon one? And so, with a roll of his eyes, the blonde had taken the book, muttering about how he'd show Arthur once and for all that there was no such thing as magic.

It had taken a little while to figure it out, to get all the symbols right, but finally it was ready. Only then did Ludwig hesitate, considering what it was he was about to do.

What if it worked?

Shaking the thought from his head, he opened the book, beginning to read the incantation. His eyes widened as the floor began to glow, smoking emerging from the center of the markings until the German man couldn't see, choking for air as the smoke filled his lungs. Rubbing desperately at blue orbs as the smoke finally dissipated,

Ludwig was glad to see the glowing had stopped, and nothing had seemed to have happened. Maybe he had just imagined the glowing marks to start with. The logical part of his brain screamed that he had simply spooked himself, but the more cautious part whispered quietly that maybe he had messed with something he shouldn't mess with.

Ludwig shook that thought off, tidying up the mess and putting the candles back away before sitting back on the couch, pulling out his phone to text Arthur.

[To: Brows] Nothing happened. Well, I think whatever was in something set off a smoke bomb. But apart from that, no sign of demons.

He hit send, sighing as he relaxed back into the couch, eyes drifting shut. That was when he felt it. It started off light, gaining pressure slowly; hands were stroking across the nape of his neck and working out all the knots in the broad shoulders, a groan falling from Ludwig's lips at the magic fingers…

He froze, tensing even more, panic beginning to pulse through his veins. Ludwig was home alone. There was no one else here. Just look behind you, you can do this! If it's some kind of intruder, it's better to know so you can defend yourself! Slowly, Ludwig made himself turn his head, a shriek falling from his lips as he was met with crimson eyes, and a wicked, lopsided grin filled with sharp, pointy teeth.

"Well…" Came a low throaty purr from the creature, one pale hand lifting to rest his chin on his palm, elbow propped up on the back of the couch. "Someone's a screamer. I like that, baby, makes it much more fun." A long, pointed tongue darted out, licking over the creature- it almost looked like a man!- 's lips, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he hopped over the back of the couch, draping himself over Ludwig's lap.

Through their shock, blue eyes slid over the man in his lap. Pale, flawless skin. Those entrancing crimson eyes and teasing lips, covering dangerously sharp teeth. A tail flicked and brushed at Ludwigs lips, black wings protruding from the creatures back. On his head, thick horns peeked out from beneath silver locks. Ludwig's eyes ran down the smooth chest, across a chiselled stomach and- oh. Oh. A deep flush danced on Ludwig's face as he pushed the naked- demon?- off of him.

"Who the hell are you!? Why aren't you wearing any pants? Are those wings real!?" He questioned, voice growing more and more flustered with each word he spoke. "Where did you come from? I… where did you come from?"

The demon rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the grin widening. "Now, now, is that anyway to speak to your mate, Hasi? You did read the incantation, did you not? My kind can only be summoned if it's by our destined mate, and since you were able to get me here, that means it's you!" The incubus moved to sit beside the blonde, leaning forward to brush his nose along the porcelain skin of the others throat, drawing a gasp of surprise from Ludwig. "My name is Gilbert." The demon offered offhandedly, continuing to stroke the small patch of skin, his fingers sliding up the others side. "You do know what mating means, right human?" He questioned, even as his eyes roamed shamelessly other the others form, a pout coming to his lips. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes for mating."

"Mating!?" Ludwig scrambled back against the couch, keeping a hand out to keep the other at bay. His neck tingled from the touches, a strange sort of electricity shooting through him. "Of course I know what mating is, but I neither know you, nor am I an animal. Please, I'd really prefer if you put on some clothes."

Gilbert pretended he didn't hear the whining, sitting back on his knees. "Silly Hasi. Mating is where I lay you down on something nice and soft, and I take you, and then you carry my child. It's really quite simple. Besides, you're pretty lucky. I'm the most sought after of my kind. Can you blame anyone for wanting me though, I'm gorgeous." The demon snickered proudly, showing off his body shamelessly.

"I know what it is!" Ludwig protested, blue eyes wide. "And what do you mean, carry your child? I'm a male. I have a dick, I'll show you it, I have one! Besides, I've never even kissed someone, there is no way that… that… monster!..." The blonde waved his hand in a vague motion towards the others crotch, refusing to look. His curiosity was gnawing at him once more, but Ludwig ignored it. "... is going anywhere near my butt, do you understand me!? You're a stranger, a naked stranger with wings, in my house, talking about getting me pregnant when that is logically and physically impossible, and you really need to put something on right now, dear GOD, I'm going to kill Arthur." The more he spoke, the more frantic and rambled his words came out, until they hardly made sense, the German just muttering under his breath about clothes. How did this even happen? Arthur was not supposed to be right. It was just supposed to be for science.

"Are you quite done?" Gilbert questioned, his face amused. "You still haven't even told me your name, Hasi, nor have you actually given me the clothes you keep pleading for me to wear. Personally, I think you're just enjoying looking at me too much, and are just too shy to say it. Aww, and you've never been kissed? I never would have expected my destined mate to be a virgin, but it's no matter. I, of course, have enough experience for the both of us." He mused, crimson catching cerulean. "I won't force you though, Hasi. But do understand you are my mate. Can I at least fix the problem of that pesky first kiss? I promise I'll put on clothes if you're kind enough to lend them. But be damned if my mate hasn't even been kissed. That's just sad." The incubus scolded.

Ludwig paused a moment, trying to think and not focus on the very naked body so dangerously near him. "Ludwig." He finally murmured, his voice almost hoarse. "My name is Ludwig. And it's not sad! I just haven't found someone I wanted to kiss yet. Besides, my school work was more important. But… "Chewing his lip slightly, Ludwig made a decision. It was for the greater good in this situation, he supposed. "If you promise to put on some clothes, I'll let you kiss me. I can't see what harm there is in that, after all."

"Good!" The demon grinned wider, almost predatorily as he moved closer to the blonde, and as Ludwig was tugged onto his lap, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps agreeing to this was a bad idea. Especially considering what he could feel poking at his thigh. However, it would get this… man?... to put on clothes, so he could handle one solitary kiss.

"Don't forget to breathe, through your nose." Gilbert warned, arms wrapping around the other, claws idly brushing over Ludwig's back as he coaxed him down, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. The demon was completely control, and all Ludwig could do was melt, not expecting the heat that began to form in his stomach. Without even really realizing, his own arms lifted, wrapping around the demon's neck as the other claimed his lips so thoroughly, pointed tongue brushing over his lips and asking for entrance.

To Ludwig's surprise, he found himself giving it, parting his lips curiously to see what the demon would do, even as his fingers continued to brush through silver locks. He could have sworn the other snickered, but that thought was instantly forgotten as Gilbert's tongue pressed into his mouth, slowly exploring every nook and crevice, the heat only growing in Ludwig's stomach.

He would more than readily admit how nice this actually was. He hadn't been expecting to enjoy it. But then, he also hadn't expected the clawed fingers to tug him closer, for one to lift and cradle his face, the other continuing to hold him so tenderly to Gilbert's chest that he almost thought the other thought he'd break. He had had no idea a demon would even be capable of being so gentle and sweet, and he had to confess, he found himself wanting more. His own body pressed back against the pale chest, his tongue trying to mimic the others much more experienced one.

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle as he brought his mate closer, before finally pulling away for air, resting their foreheads together and trying to catch his breath as he continued to cradle the blonde's face in his hands. He was quite often rough- but then, this was the one he'd been waiting a long time to finally summon him How could he be anything other than tender with him, especially when this man was so shy and innocent?

"So Hasi…" He breathed out quietly, a grin on his lips as he pecked Ludwig's lips once more. "How about those clothes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig stared intently at his coffee cup, as he once more stirred it. Truthfully, he hated the stuff, dumping copious amounts of sugar in to make it bearable. But it was a distraction, something to look at other than the demon, now sitting opposite him at the table, clothed in one of his over sized shirts, a smirk on his lips. A flush still painted the blonde's cheeks, even as he awkwardly cleared his throat, embarrassment evident in his tone as he spoke. "So… uhm… you said your name is Gilbert?" He questioned, trying his absolute best to sound casual, to act as though this… man?...creature?... hadn't had his tongue in Ludwig's mouth only a half an hour before.

"Mm, I did. That's not my real name of course, but that's as close as your human mouth would be able to get, dear Hasi." Gilbert teased, before pointing a finger at the cup. "If you stir that coffee any more, I'm sure it'll be cold before you drink it. Isn't the intent to drink it warm?" The demon asked, amused at the grimace that crossed his mate's face.

"If I liked it, I suppose it would be." Ludwig agreed woefully, eyeing the cup once more before lifting it to his lips, drinking it quickly. "How'd you even fit your wings into my shirt?" His brow raised as he leaned forward, almost as if he were trying to peek at the others back. "It's not like they were small enough to just hide. I do wish you were wearing pants too, but as you so succinctly put it, I have "a body the size of a brick building, how do you expect me to fit in any of that?" He repeated, making another face at the demon. Calloused fingers carded through blonde locks, as he once more stared into his now empty mug. He needed a drink. A good one, like beer.

"Well? It's true!" The demon shot back with a pout, curling his clawed fingers into the fabric. "It's ok though, you've got good, wide hips. Those are birthing hips right there, will make it a lot easier for you carrying our child." He mused, before snorting. "I can tuck them away, of course. All my demon features I can hide, so that I look just like you." To prove his point, his retracted his tail, horns and claws, the sharp teeth shrinking until they were normal, although still slightly pointed. "See?"

A thump echoed through the room as Ludwig let his head fall forward, banging his forehead on the mahogany table, lifting it an inch just to thump it again. "Again. Not carrying your child. I have a dick. Can't get pregnant." He groaned. "Besides, I've only let you kiss me."

"Prove it." Gilbert shot back, sticking his tongue out at the blonde, just to run it teasingly along his own lower lip. "Mmm, you've only let me kiss you so far. Oh, but baby, you were practically purring for me! I had no idea that for your first kiss, you'd be so damn eager!" He once more taunted, crimson eyes glittering with amusement and mischief.

"I'm not going to show you my dick!" Ludwig protested, his cheeks flushing once more. "And I most certainly was not purring. I don't purr. I was merely appeasing you so you'd put clothes on!" He lied, giving a little huff and thumping his head once more. He was sincerely going to kill Arthur. How had he even gotten himself into this situation? Couldn't he have gotten one that would try to kill him, instead of trying to get into his pants? At this point, that seemed much less awkward.

A pout tugged at Gilberts lips, as he propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hands. "Awww, Hasi, you're no fun. You offered to earlier, remember? You said you had a dick, that you'd even show me. Tsk tsk, how mean you are, Hasi." However, at the blatant lie, Gilbert couldn't resist snorting, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that's what we'll call you winding your arms around my neck and all but jumping me babe. Appeasement. Tip for you, darling, don't try lying to a literal hellspawn. You'll lose that game every time." He pointed out smugly, grin growing. "So, you're telling me that if I were to walk around this table right now and kiss you, you'd push me away?" He questioned, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Absolutely." Ludwig agreed. "I wouldn't react at all, really, I don't see what the big deal is about kissing anyhow. From what I saw, it wasn't all that special. In fact, if anything, it was rather boring." The blonde tried his best to stay calm as he spoke, to seem disinterested, but already his heart was racing in his chest.

"You really shouldn't have said that. That's insulting my ability as an incubus." Gilbert shot back, eyes glittering almost dangerously as he stood, walking to the other, leaving Ludwig with the fleeting thought that perhaps that wasn't the wisest thing he'd ever said. That was the only thought he had time for before he was yanked up from his chair, not gently, but certainly not hard enough to hurt him, the demon pressing him into a wall.

Gilbert captured his lips once more, this kiss much different from the last. There was no gentleness to this one, instead it was rough and possessive, the demons sharp teeth nipping down lightly on Ludwig's lips in silent admonish of his taunt, before his tongue once more stole inside. His hips pressed against the other, the thin fabric of the shirt and the coarse denim of the others jeans the only barrier between them as he kept him pinned, something Gilbert was all too aware of and more than a little happy to take advantage of.

Ludwig tried his best to resist, truly he did. But in the end, the sparks that shot through him were too strong, and he melted, arms once more winding around the others neck, hips pressing back against the surprisingly strong ones that kept him pinned. A low moan fell from his lips, his own tongue dancing with and tangling with the demons, cerulean eyes drifting shut. God, lying had been a bad idea. Challenging the demon had been a worse one, Ludwig decided, gasping as Gilbert pointedly rocked his hips against him, stealing the breath from Ludwig's lips.

Not that the blonde overly minded, as he greedily kissed back, trying his best to match each of Gilbert's moves. Gilbert crept his hand up the others side, slipping under the fabric of the man's tight t-shirt to caress his skin teasingly, pleased to hear the desperate groan that fell from Ludwig's lips. Not that he'd ever doubted he could make his mate melt. After all, this was his destined one, his instincts told him how to touch, how to tease. And the fact that his mate was a virgin simply made it all the more easy to overwhelm his senses, until all Ludwig could feel was desire. He rolled his hips into the blonde's once more, even as his lips pulled away from the human, moving across his jaw to his throat, nipping and sucking on the alabaster skin he found there with skilled teeth and tongue, until dark marks began to blossom like flowers on the others skin. The moan of Gilbert's own name from his mate's lips brought another smug grin to his lips, as he finally pulled away from the other. He didn't speak, instead simply grinning up at the taller man as if to say, "You were saying?" There was no mistaking the smugness the other was displaying, even without speaking.

It took Ludwig a moment to catch his breath, his eyes still hazy as they slid open, before realizing fully what had happened. A huff of irritation fell from his lips as he fixed his collar to hide the marks, before crossing his arms over his chest, looking away in a manner that reminded Gilbert of a child sulking. "You needn't look so pleased with yourself." Ludwig told him indignantly, fixing the demon with a pointed glare. "Alright, I admit it, you're way too good at that and I enjoy it. Still doesn't mean I'm showing you my dick."


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig looked absolutely pissed. That was the first thing Arthur noticed as the blonde stalked down the halls, hair down for once, clothes askew, and such a strong irritation on his face that Arthur couldn't help but snort to himself. It looked like _someone_ had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed, Ludwig never let his appearance be thrown together like that. The next thing Arthur noticed, however, was a little more interesting. A small statured man with silver hair, whose head only came to Ludwig's shoulder, was hanging onto the blonde's arm, a large grin on his lips. Now who the hell was that? It wasn't like the Brit had seen him around school before, and Ludwig certainly hadn't mentioned him.

"Well, well. Don't you look like a bloody ray of sunshine." Arthur teased as the two got closer. "What the hell even happened after you texted me last night, Lud? You look like a right mess, I dare say." He paused, poison green eyes flicking to the albino who was watching them curiously. "Who is your friend?" He questioned, smiling at the stranger. "You must be new here. I'm Arthur Kirkland." He greeted politely.

"I'm going to kill you. So help me, Arthur, I'm going to kill you." Ludwig glared at him, eye twitching as Gilbert took the hand that was offered to him, giving it an all too rough shake that had Arthur flinching. The German could only thank God he'd been able to run out and buy Gilbert some fitting pants before the demon had begun to insist on going to school with him. _"You're my mate, and that means that wherever you go, I go. Besides, it'd be boring here alone!"_ Ludwig had of course, once more, protested that term, telling Gilbert that if he was going to come with him, he was going to have to be on his best behaviour and act like a human. Which had led Gilbert to where they were now, clad in tight skinny jeans that, Ludwig decided, looked far too good on him, and one of the blonde's t-shirts that hung around him like a dress.

Arthur raised a brow in confusion, but before he had time to question it, the albino had taken his hand, damn near crushing it. "Gilbert." The demon introduced himself back, a wicked grin on his lips as he glanced back up at Ludwig, still never letting go of his arm. "I'm Luddi here's ma-... boyfriend. Isn't that right, Hasi?" He purred, snickering quietly as the taller man rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about irritation being a better term for what Gilbert was.

"Really now? When did that happen?" The British man questioned. "And here I thought we were friends, Ludwig, and you don't even tell me you've finally got a boyfriend?" His eyes caught sight of the marks on the blonde's neck, poorly hidden by the bunched fabric of his hoodie. "Oh ho. One who seems to know what he's doing at that. No wonder you look like such a mess!" He teased, before turning to Gilbert with twinkling eyes. "May I say thank you? I've been trying to get this boring git laid since tenth grade!"

"I'm going to kill you." Ludwig repeated, even as he adjusted the hoodie to hide a little bit better. "Roof. You and I need to have a talk." He said firmly, stalking off with Gilbert rambling about about how funny Arthur was. However, when the older man told him he had to relax, that he was making them look suspicious, he sighed, stabbing his fingers through his hair, and turning to Gilbert. Flushing a deep red, and checking to make sure no one was looking, the blonde dipped his head, capturing Gilberts lips in a quick, embarrassed kiss. "I'm sorry." He apologized as they reached the roof. "I'm not used to this. To any of this. But I swear I'm trying here. It's not that…" He paused, trying to figure out how to word what he was thinking. "It's not that I don't want you around. But you've turned everything on it's head, Gilbert, and it's taking me some time to adjust. Not to mention, that asshole is the reason any of this happened to start with."

Gilbert looked up at Ludwig sadly at the last sentence, a flash of hurt on his face. "So you wish you hadn't of summoned me. That's why you're mad at your friend, because you ended up with me. Even though I've waited six centuries to be summoned, waited for _you_ in particular. Even though I'm just as much your destined mate as you are mine."

Ludwig groaned, dragging his hand down his face. Shit. That really had sounded far more awful than he intended it to. He wound an arm around the demons waist, tugging him closer and burying his face in soft silver locks. "That wasn't what I meant. I'm… happy… it was you, Gil." He finally confessed. "But what if it hadn't been? What if it had been something that killed me? That's why I'm mad at Arthur." He tried to explain, pressing a soothing kiss of apology to his mate's head. He had to confess, as embarrassed as he was with this whole situation, and as irritated as he was with the demon's constant attempts to get into his pants, and talk of getting him pregnant, he really was happy to have Gilbert. Had he ever woken up in a more pleasant way than he had this morning, Gilbert in his arms, the older man holding him just as he tight as he was holding Gilbert? Probably not. "Just… give me some time to get used to this." He pleaded. "I promise you, I'm trying."

Gilbert buried his face in Ludwig's chest, holding on tightly, even as he gently nipped the others throat in scolding. "I suppose I can understand. After all, you _are_ a virgin, and it must be pretty intimidating having someone so sexy as a mate when you'd never even kissed anyone before. So I guess I can forgive you..." He pouted, before grinning up at the blonde wickedly. "If we can take a bath together when we get home. That's my condition, babe, and believe me, you don't want a sulking demon. In fact, really you should just be thankful I'm not a wrath demon. They'd be far less quick to forgive you, Hasi. But your affection literally keeps me alive, I think you need to remember that." He reminded, looking away. That part was less pleasant to think about. If Ludwig ever truly turned him away, there was a good chance the incubus would die. After all, after his kind was summoned by their destined mate, only that mates love and affection could feed them. They couldn't return to simply seducing strangers, because their bodies only accepted their mates.

"Am I interrupting something?" Arthur questioned from the doorway, an amused smirk on his lips at the deep pink his friends face turned, even as the blonde kept a firm arm around his "boyfriend" 's waist. "Because I can always come back later."

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his friend, nudging Gilbert lightly. "Show him, Gil." He murmured quietly in his ear, pressing a kiss to the demons head to appease him. "Please don't tear my shirt doing so either." Blue eyes twinkled with amusement as Gilbert let his horns reappear on his head, teeth once more sharpening, pointed tail peeking out of his jeans. The horror and shock on Arthur's face definitely made up for any embarrassment the blonde had been feeling.

"It worked!?" The Brit questioned, voice holding stunned awe as he moved closer, examining each demonic feature, save for the wings Gilbert kept tucked away. "Why didn't you tell me? You outright told me it didn't!" He accused, reaching out to touch the horns and pulling back only at Gilbert's hiss.

"I didn't realize it had. It was a few minutes later that Gilbert here appeared, stark naked I might add…" This was said with a pointed look at the demon, who simply grinned, once more tucking his demonic features away. " And dropped himself on my lap, claiming I was his mate. What if it had been something much more dangerous, Arthur!? Dammit, you could have gotten me eaten!"

"Well, it wasn't very well like I could test it myself before knowing what happened, now could I?" Arthur shot back with a grin. "Besides, you didn't end up eaten, you ended up with a fairly attractive demon. So how about a thank you instead of these threats. You wound me so, Ludwig." The shorter blonde grinned wickedly up at Ludwig, sticking his tongue out. "Maybe he can at least help you pull the stick out of your ass and teach you to relax. That'd be good for everyone involved I do believe." He mused. "I am pleased to see it worked though. Might just have to see what I can summon myself. Anyhow, I'll leave you two little love birds alone now. By all means, actually relax and have fun for once, you big oaf!" The Brit called over his shoulder as he headed back for the door.

"Hey, I'm not through with you!" Ludwig called as his friend disappeared down the stairs, shaking his head in irritation. "I continue to wonder when I got roped into a mad house." He muttered. But then Gilbert was pressing him against the closed door, those sinful lips on his own once more, and Ludwig forgot all about his irritation.


	4. Chapter 4

"I really don't know why you're insisting on this." Ludwig mumbled, cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he leaned against the bathroom counter, fingers idly brushing along the hem of his t-shirt. "Can't you take a bath by yourself?" Truthfully, the blonde didn't actually mind. It was more that his resistance when it came to the demon was getting lower and lower with every touch, and pressed that close together with nothing between them- he wasn't sure he could handle it. Already, he knew for a fact that if he gave in so easily, Gilbert would tease him for an eternity. Even still, it was getting harder and harder to resist.

"I can." Gilbert replied offhandedly, already shimmying out of the pants he wore, letting them hit the ground. "But you promised me if I forgave you we could take a nice bath together, Luddi! I behaved myself all day too, and acted like a boring old human even." The demon pouted up at his mate, pleased when, with the a roll of his eyes, Ludwig wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him in for a kiss. Almost immediately, Gilbert took control, deepening it and guiding the others tongue into his own mouth, giving a teasing suck on the wet organ before sliding his own along it. A smirk tugged at his lips at the moan that fell from his lover's, pressing his body closer. "I promise we don't have to do anything you don't want to." The demon swore against him, lips moving to nibble and suck at the others throat. "If you tell me stop, I will." Gilbert promised, his fingers slipping under the hem of the others shirt.

Ludwig was quiet a moment, blue eyes taking in every detail of the others face. This was his mate. And he trusted him. "Alright." He finally breathed out. "Slow though. Please Gilbert, be gentle on me." There was no mistaking the nervousness in the blonde's voice, even though his voice was steady. "I don't know if I can handle everything at once. But I'm going to put my body in your care, and I'll tell you if it's too much." He finally decided, his arms sliding to drape around the others neck.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Ludwig jaw, Gilbert gave a nod. "Of course, Hasi. I promise, I won't hurt you, ok?" His fingers slipped the others clothes off slowly, piece by piece, taking the blushing mans hand and leading him to the tub when they were both bare. Gilbert situated himself first carefully arranging Ludwig between his legs, kissing the back of his head gently. "Just relax for me, baby." He coaxed, crimson eyes soft as he nuzzled his soon to be lover, hands stroking the smooth skin of the others toned stomach. "I wouldn't have your first time be in a tub, Hasi. Just lay back against me, close your eyes, and let me make you feel good, alright? Our first time will be in a bed, and I assure you the last thing I'll do is hurt you."

The hand on his stomach was incredibly calming. That was the first thought Ludwig had as he took in his mate's words, slowly leaning back until his head rested on the older mans shoulders, blue eyes drifting shut. So far, everything Gilbert had shown him had been incredible. How could he hold any doubts that this would be any different? His anxiety began to die down as he snuggled closer to his mate, savouring the warm water brushing around them in waves. A flush lit up his cheeks as he felt Gilbert's cock pressed against him, but he ignored it, focusing only on the hands that continued to massage his stomach, and his lovers words. He had to admit, the touches were almost intoxicating.

"I need you to tell me if anything I do doesn't feel good." Gilbert said firmly, shifting back to adjust them slightly. As irritated as it made him still staying in his human form, the demon knew it'd be far less intimidating for the man cradled to his chest if he looked as human as possible. It was hard for him, taking his time like this, not rushing.

But then, this was his mate. This was the man he'd waited so long for.

Instantly he was reminded of the stories the older demons had told of finding their mates. Of how the first time with ones chosen one was unlike anything even the most experienced of incubus had experienced before. The humans called it "making love", he'd been told, and the Elder's had told him that the first time, it truly would be. That there was no way to explain the surge of warmth and protectiveness that had filled each of them, as it would do to Gilbert. That was what he wanted, more than anything. And so he was patient.

The last thing he wanted was to scare Ludwig.

And so he started slow. His lips moved to the others neck, letting his teeth sharpen just enough to graze the others skin, pleased with the shiver that ran down Ludwig's spine. His hands continued their journey downwards, caressing muscled thighs before finally slipping between the blonde man's legs. He was surprised at the sharp gasp of surprise that fell from Ludwig's lips, even as his fingers curled around the base of him, sliding upwards with just enough pressure to create a small burst of friction. "Oh?" He purred lowly in his ear, giving another deliberately teasing stroke. "What is this? Hasi, have you never been touched here at all? Not even by your own fingers?"

"I just never felt it necessary!" Ludwig protested through his gasps, low, lusty moans falling from his lips as his hips instinctively arched up into the touch. "Feels… good…." He confessed, turning his face to bury into Gilberts neck, nipping down lightly, even as his cock began to harden in the others hand.

Gilbert's smile softened, as he nuzzled his nose through the others soft blonde locks, continuing to steadily stroke him, even as he increased the pace. It was almost adorable in and of itself, he'd never expected his mate would be quite as innocent as Ludwig was. "Of course, babe." The demon murmured in his ear, letting his thumb brush over the tip. He took his time, teasing the sensitive skin, making sure Ludwig felt nothing less than pure bliss. Every moan and plead that fell from the humans lips brought an odd sense of pride to the incubus he'd never felt before.

It wasn't long until the blonde was clinging to the edges of the tub, head tipped back against Gilbert's shoulder as he desperately rocked his hips into the touch. He'd had no idea this felt so damn good. Was this what he'd been missing out on? Maybe Arthur was right after all, and he really had been depriving himself. Then again, Ludwig wasn't sure he'd feel this amazing with anyone else. This was his mate. The person destined for him, who knew how to touch him on instinct alone.

A cry fell from his lips as he came in Gilbert's hands, his breath coming in desperate pants, eyes wide and glassy as he finally looked up at Gilbert, cerulean eyes locking on crimson. "Holy shit…." He breathed out, voice shaky and awestruck. He had had no idea that it would be like that. "Is that what it always feels like?" He questioned, tilting his head at the snort that escaped Gilbert's lips.

"That was nothing compared to when we're finally one." Gilbert murmured lowly in his ear, nipping the shell before blowing coolly on it. "I'll bring you more bliss than you could ever possibly dream of." Letting his wings slip back out, Gilbert stood, scooping Ludwig into his arms and carrying him out of the tub, the bigger man letting out a small shriek and clinging on.

"Don't you dare drop me, Gilbert, what the hell are you doing!?" He protested as he was carried, just to be sat on the counter. There was no way that had just happened. Gilbert seemed so small compared to him!

Gilbert couldn't help but roll his eyes as he grabbed a towel, setting to work drying off his lover. "Just because my human form is thin, you seem to think me weak. Ludwig, I'm a fucking demon." He pointed out with a smirk. "I could easily carry you with one arm if I chose to." Ignoring his mates protests, he scooped him up once more with a light scolding of, "Hush. I'm not going to drop you." , before carrying him down the hallway to the bedroom they had shared the night before. Tonight, he decided, he was going to show Ludwig what it meant to be cherished.


	5. A note from Ashes

**A/N**\- Hey guys, just a little bit of an update! Those of you who read To You Whom I Call Brother will have already seen this, but thanks to getting down to a bit of crunch time, I've decided to post this notice on my other currently updating stories as well. Thanks to losing my job, and having to move out of residence in twelve days, I am offering fanfiction commissions.

Prices will be $10 for a 1500 word fic.

You can choose:

Pairing

Prompt (if there is one on tumblr you've seen, send it to me with the request and I'll do my best!) If you do not have a plot idea, only a pairing and a genre, we can discuss possibilities. (I have way too many prompts and ideas for fanfictions))

Genre

Just a note, for anyone under the age of eighteen, I will not be writing smut. For anyone over that age, I have no issue doing so.

For hetalia requests, 2ps and nyos are fine as well.

This can be for any fandom, not just hetalia, although that is the one I know the best. It can also be any pairing, germancest, usuk, itacest, spamano, fruk, etc. I'd be willing to write with ocs as well, as long as a detailed description of appearance/personality is provided.

Some examples of my other work with different pairings are listed when my penname is clicked.

As well, I am willing to take commissions for continued stories if so wished, with a set amount of updates decided upon by the commissioner per week.

If interested, or if you have any questions, you can contact me through my inbox at .com, or at rhyleighdean 

Also one other note I've been meaning to put up. I want you all to know how much I appreciate every review you give, and I always tell myself to reply to each, but in the end I'm terrible at remembering to write these Authors notes. So if any of you ever want to shoot me a question about one of my stories, or about my updating schedule (which Lord help me I'm fleshing out), I can be reached at the above mentioned email, my fanfiction blog ( .com), or my cosplay ask blog ( .com). I love hearing from you guys so please never hesitate to contact me!

-Ashes (Rhyleigh)


	6. Chapter 5

He had to make this perfect. That was the most prominent thought in Gilbert's mind as he gently set his lover in the center of the bed, rummaging through drawers until he found some candles, setting them up on the dresser and lighting them. He was more than aware of his mate's eyes, curiously following him as he finished getting the candles all lit before turning out the lights, bathing the room in a soft glow. Finally he turned his attention back to Ludwig, moving to crawl on the bed beside him.

The demons hands lifted, one resting on the lily throat, the other lovingly cradling his mate's cheek as he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, then another, resting their foreheads together. "If there is anything I do that you don't like, I need you to tell me, and I'll stop." He told him softly, lips brushing across the blondes eyelids and down his cheeks.

Ludwig gave a little nod, a small, breathless noise falling from his lips as he melted into the touch. Gilbert was so gentle with him, his skin tingling under each touch. It was as though a fire were lit in his very core, his eyes drifting shut as Gilbert captured his lips once more. Strong arms wound around the demons neck, clinging on for all it was worth as he relaxed, letting the other guide him back until he was laying nestled into the pillows, blue eyes fluttering open to lock onto crimson as Gilbert smiled down at him, stroking over his cheek. Suddenly, he found that he wasn't really afraid anymore. Instead, he found himself breathless, looking forward to everything the demon would show him.

"God, you're beautiful, Hasi…" Gilbert murmured, dipping his head to run his lips along the others collarbone, his hands, now devoid of the sharp claws, stroking soothingly up and down the others sides. "Absolutely delectable." And it was true. With every gentle touch to the others skin, Gilbert found his hunger lessening. Ludwig would be able to satisfy him, he already knew it. Never again would he even want to look for other prey, because this sweet man under him was more than that- he was Gilbert's alone.

A hot moan fell from Ludwig's lips as the other's lips continued down his chest, back arching when Gilberts tongue flicked over one hardened nipple before closing around it, suckling carefully. "Nghh.. what are you… hah… doing?" Ludwig questioned breathlessly, hips arching up into the other, desperately seeking some kind of friction, fingers tangling in silver locks. "I keep telling you.. I'm not.. I'm not a woman."

"And yet, you seem to be enjoying it plenty." Gilbert shot back softly. "Hasi, trust me to make you feel good. I know what I'm doing." I've had centuries of experience. The words hung in the air, but neither allowed it to bring down the mood. This was for them alone, and the demon was determined to make it an incredible experience. His lips once more captured the hardened peak, tongue stroking over it slowly, giving his lover time to adjust to the new sensations. There was no keeping the smile of adoration off the demon's face as his hand slid to the others thigh, caressing the skin tenderly, pleased when the blonde's legs fell open in invitation. "It's ok, Luddi…" He continued to soothe, trying not to groan, to not lose control, as the other continued desperately pressing his hips upwards. "There's no need to rush, sweet Hasi. You're my mate, not a meal. You deserve better than a quick fuck. Especially for your first time."

Pausing his desperate movements, Ludwig looked up at Gilbert with wide eyes, processing the words. Gilbert cared enough about him to take his time. That wasn't something the blonde had expected from the incubus. Part of him still worried that the crimson eyed demon only wanted him to satisfy the hunger, to take his innocence and leave him. After all, it was still hard to believe that any of this was happening to begin with. Three days ago, if someone had told the German that he'd be laying under a demon, about to give up his virginity, he'd have asked them what drugs they were on, and strongly advised they seek help.

But here he was. Here Gilbert was, continuing to touch and explore his body so tenderly, so carefully that it damn near made Ludwig's heart burst in his chest. The blonde took a breath, forcing himself to calm, letting his eyes drift shut once more and simply feeling everything the other was offering. Another moan fell from his lips as those tantalizing lips switched to the other bud, Gilbert's hand continuing to gently stroke his thighs before finally closing around his cock. The other didn't do what he had in the tub though, Ludwig was surprised to find. Instead, calloused fingertips explored, tracing over each pale blue vein, dipping into every ridge and valley, stroking over the head.

The demon was more than a little pleased to find the effect was instantaneous, a shaky breath of surprise filling the air. Wet blonde locks fell against the pillow as Ludwig tipping his head back, body lifting into the touches, lily cheeks now stained red, not with embarrassment, but with desire.

"Please, Gilbert." Ludwig pleaded quietly, soft moans continuing to fill the air. "Please don't stop, it feels incredible. I had no idea. I had… no…." He was interrupted by the hot, open mouthed kisses being trailed down his toned stomach, taking in a sharp breath. "G-gilbert…?" He questioned, curious as to where those skilled lips were going, even as the fingers between his legs slid to cradle his ass.

"Relax for me, Luddi." Gilbert told him, pressing a kiss to his thigh. "I want you to keep your eyes closed and just feel for me, Hasi. If you feel like you can't hold on, don't. We have all night, and your pleasure is the most important thing." That was all the warning he gave before pressing a kiss to the base of the others cock, peppering them upwards until he reached the tip. He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation, before parting his lips and pressing them around the opening in the head, suckling greedily, yet careful as to not startle his lover.

It was so hard to keep control when what he had craved since he'd been summoned was now right in front of him, the salty taste of precum teasing him. Even still, he knew he had to take his time. He let his tongue slip into the slit, before closing his lips around the bulbous head, alternating between sucking the slick skin, and running his tongue along it curiously, as though he were memorizing every detail.

Writhing under him, Ludwig found his fingers curling into the sheets, gripping tightly for something, for any kind of purchase to keep his hips from instinctively snapping up into that hot mouth. He didn't want to hurt Gilbert after all. But the sensation was so unlike anything the twenty one year old had felt before, sending wave after wave of electricity running through him, until he felt as though he were burning alive, in the most pleasant way possible. Those feels only grew as the demon slid his mouth down his mates shaft until his nose brushed against soft blonde curls, taking in all that he could before beginning to move slowly, bobbing his head.

Ludwig couldn't last. He wanted to, but Gilbert's words echoed in his mind. Let go. And so he did, giving in to the wonderful feelings as his lover's mouth took him over the edge.

The demon didn't voice a single complaint, eagerly swallowing the thick, salty substance, tongue darting out to lick the small bit that had spilled to his own cheeks, before moving up to press a sweet kiss to his lovers lips as blue eyes slid open, pants falling from Ludwig's lips as he came down from his orgasm. "How was that, Hasi?" He asked softly, hand lifting to stroke over the others cheek gently.

"Perfect…" Ludwig confessed, burying his face into Gilbert's neck, brows furrowing in confusion as the demon moved to half recline back against the headboard, tugging the German to straddle his hips. "Gil…?" He questioned curiously, even as he pressing his hips down into the other.

"This way, I can hold you comfortably while we make love." The crimson haired man explained, sitting up just a little more, fingers brushing through Ludwig's hair sweetly. "I know you're still nervous, Luddi. I can sense it. I want you to feel as safe as you possibly can, to never feel afraid of me. And so, I figure the best way to do that is a position where you control how fast it happens, and where you can lay against my chest and I can hold you. Wouldn't you agree?" A smile tugged at Gilbert's lips as he spoke, brushing his lips against the others forehead.

That did make sense, Ludwig supposed, and he'd be the first to admit that he felt far safer with Gilbert's arms around him. "I agree…" He murmured quietly, pressing timid kisses of his own to his mate's neck. The shiver and gasp he got in response further spurred him on, lips continuing to explore the pale, flawless skin, even as Gilbert lifted the blonde's hips, fingers brushing carefully over the others entrance. "Be gentle?" Ludwig asked once more, locking eyes with crimson, nibbling his lip.

"Of course, as if I'd be anything else but." Gilbert comforted, holding Ludwig close as the first digit slipped into the inexperienced man. The demon pressed sweet, soothing kisses to the blonde mans face as a second soon joined the first, stretching and stroking along Ludwig's walls, making sure he was distracted from any and all pain. Gilbert took his time, making sure his lover would feel minimal discomfort before finally pulling away, kissing his temple gently. "Are you ready, Hasi?" He questioned softly, smiling at the shy nod and gripping Ludwig's hips as he slowly lowered him onto his cock. When Ludwig was settled against the base of him, he paused, cradling his mate's face and whispering words of praise to him, continuing to pepper sweet kisses to his head as he held him to his chest. "Are you ok?"

Ludwig paused a moment, before giving a little nod. "You were gentle. It stings a little bit, but I'm alright. You can show me more now, Gilbert." He assured, smiling up at the other. It felt odd of course, he'd never felt so full before, and part of him worried his body wouldn't be able to handle it. But it was a pleasant feeling, and he knew Gilbert wouldn't hurt him, even if it did sting.

And so Gilbert surged upwards slowly, pressing into his lover and claiming him as his own, as his precious mate. Their bodies moved in time, the elder guiding the youngers hips and showing Ludwig how to move, until finally, the German didn't need the guidance, instead setting his own curious pace. Their chests brushed against one another as they clung on, skin to skin, lips to lips, not knowing where one of them stopped and the other began.

The dim candlelight illuminated Ludwig's skin beautifully, and all at once Gilbert understood the Elder's words. This was unlike anything else the incubus had ever experienced. The heart he hadn't known could beat began to steadily thump in his chest, and he was overwhelmed with a sense of protectiveness and love. This was his mate. This was the man who would carry his child, who would stay by his side. "Love you…" He mumbled into the blonde's hair, voice an almost reverent tone as he continued to surge up into him, meeting each roll downwards of the younger's body.

"Love you too… Gilbert, it feels so incredible!" Ludwig moaned, resting his forehead on Gilbert's shoulder, a cry tumbling from his throat as something deep inside him was struck. "What was that?" He questioned, his voice pleading. "Oh please. Hit it again. Just- there, Schatz, I want to feel that again!"

The demon chuckled in spite of himself, stroking over the others back gently as he rocked his hips upward into the spot. "That's a special spot designed to make you feel good, love." He explained, all at once reminded of just how innocent the man in his arms was. "Let go for me, Hasi. I've got you, we'll cum together. Say my name for me, Luddi, I need to hear it from your lips."

"Gilbert!" Ludwig cried out, his voice echoing throughout the room as he came between their stomachs, a small noise of surprise escaping his lips at the rush of hot liquid filling him. He let out a small noise of protest as Gilbert slowly pulled out, the pale man rolling them so Ludwig lay back on the bed once more and dipping his head to steal a kiss. "Now, now, Schatz." He scolded with a laugh. "I don't think your body can handle more than that. You wait here, I'm going to get a cloth and clean you up." Moments later he returned, damp cloth in hand before curling up beside the blonde, gently making sure all the sticky substance was removed before pulling the blankets up around them, the demon burying his face in his taller lovers chest.

A yawn fell from Ludwigs lips, his own arms wrapping around Gilbert, eyes growing heavy and tired. It wasn't long before he drifted into a peaceful sleep, not even noticing the protective hand of his mate, now resting on his stomach.


	7. Chapter 6

It didn't take Arthur long to begin to regret his decision. He'd been expecting someone like Gilbert to appear, cool appearance and all. Someone cute and protective. Not the long haired blonde currently curled up, sound asleep, in his lap. Francis, the demon had said his name was as he'd snuggled up to the Brit, claiming he was to be Arthur's mate, that the short haired blonde was to carry their child; what was with that!? Ludwig certainly hadn't said anything about a child, had he? Granted, Arthur had not given the German much time to explain.

Even still… he had to admit the demon in his arms was attractive. Long, soft golden curls. Blue eyes that were possibly the most lovely thing Arthur had ever seen, although he'd never be willing to say that out loud. And a French accent that he still had yet to suss out if he was annoyed or charmed by. He supposed he could certainly do _worse_ for himself. But imagine, this spoiled demonic brat! He'd appeared out of smoke, curled up on Arthurs lap, introduced himself, and tall but demanded the younger man keep a good eye on him while he took a little nap. Did demons even sleep!? Arthur had no idea.

Yet here he was, cradling the man in his lap, a deep, embarrassed blush on his cheeks. God above, couldn't he have at least stayed awake long enough to get dressed? Francis, he'd said his name was. With a sigh, Arthur stood, still carefully cradling the creature in his arms as he began to ascend the stairs towards his room, grabbing a pair of sleep pants from the drawer with one hand as he approached the bed.

Getting the demon into them was a bit more tricky, Arthur not wanting to wake him up. But finally, the demon was at least covered, the Brit tucking him in before sitting on the edge of the bed, curiously watching the strange creature that now presided there. Small horns protruded from his head, akin to Gilbert's. But his wings were a different color, a slightly different shape. It surprised Arthur a little bit. He would not have expected that each demon's main features would look so different. However, what surprised him even more was just how innocent and small the man in his bed looked. If it weren't for the wings and horns, it would be near impossible to tell him apart from a human man, maybe a year or two older than Arthur himself.

With a sigh, Arthur found himself reaching out, stroking over the others hair gently, a smile tugging at his lips before he realized it. "Francis…" He repeated the name slowly, softly, as though he were seeing how it felt in his mouth, memorizing every syllable. After all, it didn't seem he had much say in this whole mate situation. …It felt far too good to say. That was the first alarming thought Arthur had. The last thing he needed was to get attached to something that wasn't even human! But then… that had been his purpose in summoning this creature, right? Ludwig had told him outright, that summoning something… whatever appeared would most definitely be something looking for a mate. Part of him wanted to regret not giving the exasperated German a chance to talk and fully explain before bolting with the intent to try himself. But as he once more glanced back at the demon in his bed, sleeping so soundly, he couldn't find it in him. After all, was it not Arthur himself who constantly complained about how lonely he was? And he _had_ wanted to see what would appear. So he supposed the least that he could do would be to give Francis a chance.

Yes, he supposed it could certainly be worse.

With a sigh, he moved to the living room, shutting the door quietly as to not wake the other before punching in Ludwig's number, waiting for the other to answer. It'd be best to discuss this with the only other person who would understand right? After all, Ludwig had summoned Gilbert before him, so he'd be able to tell him what to expect. Curling up in the chair, he counted the rings, growing more irritated with every unanswered ring. Where the bloody hell _was_ Ludwig even? Normally, he answered his phone on the first ring.

Ludwig, as luck would have it, was in fact still curled around his demonic lover quite contentedly when the phone began to ring, still drifting in and out of consciousness. It took a few moments for it to fully register what he was hearing, sitting up with a groan.

"Wha's it?" Gilbert mumbled, winding his arms around the blonde's waist and burying his face in his side. "Lay back down. Whatever it is, it can wait." The demons voice was still tired, half slurred in a way that, had he not been panicking about getting to his phone and blinking the sleep from his eyes, Ludwig would have found absolutely adorable. "Phone's ringing, Gil. You have to let go of me so I can get up." He pointed out. Moments passed, the phone long stopping its incessant blaring before Ludwig finally managed to pry his lover off of him, moving to the dresser and grabbing it. He couldn't suppress a groan at the name on the screen. Arthur. Clearly, he'd gone home and tried the spell himself. Ludwig wasn't even honestly sure he wanted to know what the Briton was left with.

Moving back into the bed, Ludwig idly stroked through Gilbert's hair, shushing him quietly as he dialed his friend, willing his eyes to stay awake as he waited for some kind of answer.

"Ludwig! Finally, you answer, I've called you about a billion times!" Arthur huffed as he answered, holding the phone carefully to his ear. "What the bloody blue hell were you doing anyways? You always answer your phone. Actually wait- I'm not sure I want to know. Anyhow, I did the spell and it worked." He tried his best to keep his voice calm and uncaring, but there was definitely a noticeable edge creeping into it. He honestly wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about all of this. Was this why Father had always warned him about using magic carelessly? At least Francis seemed harmless enough. He hadn't tried to harm him yet, same as Gilbert hadn't seemed to want to harm Ludwig, for all the tall man's bitching about how much danger he could have been put in.

"I was sleeping, rather comfortably I might add." Ludwig retorted, rolling his eyes as he squirmed down in the bed slightly, half reclining as his lover moved to rest against his chest, a smile tugging at the blonde's lips. However, hearing it worked for Arthur as well, his attention was immediately caught, perking up slightly. He couldn't help his curiosity. Were all demons like Gilbert was? "You did? It did? What type of demon did you get? What are they like? How did they act?" He questioned, ignoring the raised brow from his own mate against him.

"I think he's the same as Gilbert." Arthur stood, quietly creeping back down the hall and peeking in on the sleeping creature. "Yes, I'd say he's the same. He said his name is Francis, came here spouting things about me being his destined mate, and about being "so happy to finally meet the one he was waiting for." He then proceeded to ask me how I got my eyebrows so big, and fall asleep in my lap. Needless to say, I was less than impressed. But he seems overall harmless. Anyhow, how did you coerce yours to wear clothes? I had to wait until Francis was asleep to finally get him dressed, and then, it was incredibly carefully."

Ludwig listened to every word intently, however, at the last question, he couldn't help but snort. "Gil _still_ fights me about clothes. I just promise to let him kiss me once for every article of clothes he puts on without an argument. It's… surprisingly effective, so maybe try that with Francis? Prepare yourself to be embarrassed a lot too, if he's anything like Gilbert. I have to go now though. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

Hanging up his phone, he laughed quietly. "You'd think for all he's always spouting about magic, he'd be a little more careful, wouldn't you?" He mused, kissing Gilbert's head lovingly as he stroked over his back gently.

"Did you say Francis!?" Gilbert questioned, an excitement Ludwig hadn't yet heard in the demons voice. Raising a brow, he gave a nod. "Yeah, that's what he said. Why?" He questioned curiously, trying to ignore the growing feeling in his stomach that this was not going to be good. Gilbert was already enough of a trouble maker…

"Because if that's who I think it is, it's one of my friends! I haven't seen him in a century or so! Is he going to go to school with Arthur tomorrow? Can I come again? Please please Luddi, I want to see if it's my friend!" The demon pleaded, pouting up at the other in a way Ludwig swore ought to be illegal.

With a sigh, Ludwig carded his fingers. He was definitely going to regret this. "Of course you can come with me again tomorrow, Hasi. But don't get your hopes up too much, I don't want you disappointed if it's not him." And then Gilbert's lips were on his once more, and Ludwig found himself incapable of any thought other than just how lucky he actually was, troublemaker and all.


	8. Chapter 7

"Come along, frog. If you insist on coming to school with me, you are certainly not going to make me late for classes. I pay far too much to go here to let my marks drop now. And for the millionth time, yes, you have to leave your clothes on. I don't care if they are itchy, or if they annoy you. We're in public, so you can't prance around nude. It's uncivilized."

Ludwig heard Arthur long before he saw him, an amused smile tugging at his lips from where he sat in the Atrium, Gilbert curled into his side as the blonde quietly read his book. Karma, he noted to himself with a satisfied little nod. Any trouble Arthur was having with his demon was his own fault for picking on Ludwig the day before, not to mention setting him up in the first place. Not that he was honestly complaining, even if his body felt more sore and well used today than it ever had before.

"Morning Arthur. Long night?" Ludwig questioned smugly, raising a brow at the others dishevelled appearance when Arthur finally reached them. Beside him stood a tall man with long blonde curls, and blue eyes envying his own. Francis, he assumed. Closing his book, he wound an arm around Gilbert's waist, stifling a laugh as he watched his agitated friend.

"You're damn right it was a long night! So first of all, this… this.. bastard wakes up, and what's the first thing he does? Takes the clothes I worked so hard to get him into off. Complains that they're too itchy and warm, and that he'd much rather be without. Can you imagine! He just walks around my house, stark frigging naked like he owns the place! Then, he calls me his cranky little bunny. In French. French, Ludwig. I am a proud Englishman, I will not have my good name sullied with such an embarrassing term!"

"Did you try bribing him to wear clothes like I told you too?" The blonde questioned calmly, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Bribing Gilbert to wear clothes with kisses is honestly the easiest way to get him to co-operate. He doesn't put up a single complaint."

"Like hell I did." A smug grin tugged at Arthur's lips, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Haven't let him kiss me yet. He says I'm his mate or some shit, and I'm inclined to believe it since I've seen how you and Gilbert are. But I'll be damned if I'm giving in that easily. I'm rather pleased that for once, my self control outweighs yours." Not that it had been easy by any means. Especially with the warm body cuddling into his through the night. He hadn't had much say in that matter, Francis had simply crawled into his bed and snuggled up to him, Arthur being far too tired by that point to argue it. He would never admit to tugging the other that extra bit closer when he was sure the demon was asleep, fingers brushing almost timidly through those long silken curls he'd been eyeing all afternoon. It was simple curiosity, he'd told himself. He just had to see if they really were as soft as they looked!

They had been.

"Francis! I knew it was you!" Gilbert all but squealed, hopping up from his mate's hold to hug onto his friend, nuzzling him happily. "God, how long has it been since I've seen you? Two centuries at least. Far too long either way!" Crimson eyes glittered with excitement as he moved back to his mate's side, before pouting up at the blonde. "You could at least not talk about us as though we aren't here! And I'd be more than willing to wear clothes, I just like having the excuse to get more kisses, and you sure as heck don't seem to mind." He huffed.

"Gilbert? Is that really you?" Francis's eyes widened in surprise at seeing his oldest and dearest friend, hugging him back without hesitation, patting the younger demons head. They'd grown up together, Francis looking after an orphaned Gilbert from a young age. "What are you doing on earth? Unless…" His eyes flickered to the tall man beside his friend, corners of his lips tugging upwards. Ahh, so Gilbert had finally found his mate as well. Francis was glad for that, he deserved someone who cherished him.

Gilbert simply flushed, giving a nod of affirmation and curling his fingers into Ludwig's as the German dipped his head to press an apologetic kiss to his lover's lips. "Sorry, Hasi. I didn't mean to talk as though you weren't here. And of course I don't mind, you know that." Ludwig soothed, thumb stroking over the back of the demons hand lovingly, eyes flickering to the man standing behind Arthur. "So you're Francis. Gilbert has told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ludwig, his…" The blonde paused, trying to think of word to use. Lover? Boyfriend? "...mate." He finally stated, deciding to use the term Gilbert so frequently used. His eyes flickered to Arthur, a snicker falling from his lips. "Good luck with Arthur. He can be a little cranky, but he's otherwise harmless, his bark is far worse than his bite."

"Harmless!? My bark is certainly not worse than my bite, you bloody git! You make me sound like some stubborn dog!" Arthur complained, scowling at his friend. "Ugh, why are you all so intent on aggravating me today, is today annoy Arthur day and I just haven't received the memo?" He ranted, Ludwig simply rolling his eyes and checking his watch.

"Arthur, doesn't your class start in five minutes?" He questioned calmly, sitting back down beside his lover and winding an arm back around his waist, once more retrieving his book from his bag. "Don't you think you should be going? I know how you hate to be late."

"Thank God for class. At least for an hour I'll be surrounded by sane people." Arthur muttered, turning on his heel to continue on down the hallway, Francis close behind. He supposed in the end he deserved the teasing, but that didn't stop him from complaining about it. It was how their friendship worked, both constantly picked and pestered at one another, but it was all in good nature. They'd been friends so long that neither took any real offense at it.

"He seems nice." Francis finally spoke up from beside him, easily keeping up with the younger man. "I'm glad Gil found someone. He was lonely for a really long time." He mused, a slight smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards. "He cares about you a lot, that much is obvious. How long have you two been friends?" Pausing, he tapped his lip thoughtfully. "You know, as tough as you like to act, I think there is much more to you, mon petit lapin. Underneath, you're sweet and caring, even if you pretend you aren't." The demon sighed, dipping his head to brush a soft kiss across Arthur's head. Honestly, he was jealous of Gilbert. He and his mate were so close already, having fallen into a pattern of comfortable adoration already. He had the distinct feeling that with Arthur, it wouldn't be quite so simple. "You know I won't I push you, or rush you. I've already told you that. But you are my destined mate, and I'm yours. It'd be best if you come to terms with that sooner rather than later. Until you do, I'll work to prove myself."

The words were a little stunning to hear, emerald green eyes flickering over to glance at the demons face. How was it even possible for a creature from hell itself to look so sincere in his promise? Arthur supposed he wasn't wrong. He'd like to have that closeness, and it wasn't like Francis was the worst partner he could have. He was polite, even if he did enjoy making Arthur blush. And he hadn't pushed his limits. But it was hard for the brit, letting people in. He got awkward, and flustered easily, and then he pushed others away in an attempt to save face. Still, he supposed he could try.

As they approached the classroom, Francis continuing to ramble on, Arthur silently reached out and wound their fingers together.


	9. Chapter 8

"I really don't see why I have to have any part in your gross human food, Luddi." Gilbert whined as he was led down the hall towards the cafeteria, once more hugging on tightly to Ludwig's arm, a pout on his lips as the blonde snorted, rolling his eyes and dipping his head to press a loving kiss to his mate's head. "Firstly, it would help if you just called it food, Gil, instead of human food. And secondly, because we're trying to keep a low profile. You're my human boyfriend, that's why you're able to come to school with me, remember?" He reminded gently, slipping his arm from Gilbert's hold, just to wind it around his waist protectively, pulling him into his side as they walked. "If you eat it for me without too much complaint, I'll be sure to feed you properly too, alright?" Ludwig coaxed, his eyes shining with adoration for the smaller man, nuzzling into silver locks lovingly.

Honestly, he had no idea how he had ever gotten by before Gilbert. The demon offered him such love, such joy, unlike anything he'd ever imagined himself having. He'd never in his wildest dreams believed he'd have someone destined just for him, someone who could light his skin on fire with every touch, and then hold him so close and so tenderly that it damn near broke his heart. It was almost a little frightening just how quickly he had fallen for the other. But it was as though every fibre of Ludwig's being drew him closer to Gilbert, as though they really were meant to be. Which, of course, according to Gilbert, they were.

Perking up immediately at the mention of a proper meal, Gilbert grinned up at his mate, giving a nod. "Yes, yes, fine. I'll force myself to eat that dirt in exchange for being allowed to sit on your lap and do as I wish." He hummed out, crimson eyes twinkling with mischief. Oh, if he was going to suck it up and eat human food for Ludwig, he was definitely going to have fun making him blush while doing it. After all, Gilbert had gone centuries without ever putting human food into his body, and he was dreading attempting it now. But if it meant getting to curl up on Ludwig's lap and assert his dominance so that everyone around knew the blonde was his, then it was worth it. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would?

Ludwig rolled his eyes, before crouching in front of his lover, helping him onto his back. "Here, I'll give you a piggyback to the cafeteria for being such a good boy and keeping a low profile." He teased, hooking his hands under the others ass to support him, as he turned his head to nuzzle back into him playfully. He was so proud of how well Gilbert was behaving himself and trying to merge into human life. Once they reached the cafeteria, he gently set him down, pressing a kiss to his head and leading him to the table where two blondes and a dark haired girl with long tumbling curls sat. "Hey guys." Ludwig greeted as he sat down at the table, tugging Gilbert down beside him. "Gilbert, this is Matthew, his step brother Alfred, and Annaliese. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Gilbert." He introduced, a light flush dancing on porcelain cheeks.

"Ohhh, little Luddi finally got himself a boyfriend, imagine that!" Alfred teased, smile lines creasing around the corners of his lips as he grinned widely at the other. "It's about time, me and Arthur have been trying to set him up with people for like- three years now, and I know Arthur was trying even before that!" However, despite his teasing, he was happy for the other, if not a little suspicious. He watched as the albino man sat himself directly on Ludwig's laps, surprised to see the Germans arms snake around his boyfriend's waist almost immediately. That was more affection right there than any of them had ever seen him give. "So are you new here, I've never seen you around." Alfred continued, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hands as he watched them curiously. "And how on earth did you get Ludwig so tamed like this! He usually won't even let me give him a high five, he says there's too many germs you can get from touching someone else."

Ludwig groaned, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Alfred, do you really have to embarrass me like that?" He complained, before catching sight of Annaliese and visibly flinching, burying his face in his lover's back. Oh God, she did not look impressed at all, and Ludwig suddenly was filled with the distinct feeling that the almost eerie calm that had settled over the table certainly wasn't going to last much longer. He wasn't the only one that had noticed the anger practically radiating from the Austrian girl either, both Alfred and Matthew shifting their chairs away from her, Matthew locking his fingers with Alfred's under the table as he braced for the shitstorm that was about to erupt.

Unimpressed was the understatement of the century; Annaliese was positively fuming, her eyes narrowing as she locked onto the albino man in Ludwig's lap. What the hell was so special about him? Why did he get affection so openly from Ludwig? The raven haired girl had been the only other person Ludwig had ever dated, two years before, and mostly at the prompting of Arthur, the German boy finally caving to get his friends off of his back. He had actually enjoyed being around her, he'd found to his great surprise. However, they'd never gone past holding hands, despite having dated for almost eight months. Annaliese had never even gotten a kiss; every time she had tried to initiate any kind of intimacy, to touch him in any way apart from holding his hand or hugging onto his arm, he would stiffen completely, gently pushing her away and telling her he didn't want to move too fast. It had gotten to the point where Annaliese had begun to question whether it was just her he didn't want to touch, or whether he had never really been interested to begin with. After all, he'd never really shown interest in anyone else either. And so she'd tried harder. Worn shorter skirts, snuggled up to him more, admittedly ignoring how uncomfortable he was. And finally he had ended it, telling her that he no longer felt comfortable with her, that she was pushing his limits too much.

Looking back now, she could see that she had been. It had been selfish, and unfair of her, and it was something she hadn't stopped regretting, glad that they could at least remain friends. But now, here came this… this… freakish looking man, draping himself over Ludwig's lap as though he didn't know the meaning of the word shame, and Ludwig actually let him! More than that, he wrapped his arms around him, and he gave him the affection that he'd always denied Annaliese! What made him so special? Her fingers curled into fists at her sides, teeth gritting as she tried to calm down.

It was almost impossible for Gilbert to miss the tension. He glanced back at Ludwig curiously, raising a brow as though to say, "Would you like to explain?", to which Ludwig simply shook his head. Now wasn't the time or the place. The incubus could send the anger coming off of that girl, as well the lustful thoughts aimed at his mate. A smirk crossed his lips as he turned in Ludwig's lap, crimson eyes catching blue. There was no way that he was letting some human daydream about his mate without at least asserting his dominance. Slowly, he draped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pressing their lips together slowly, steadily. The smirk only grew at Ludwig's small gasp of surprise, the bigger man's eyes drifting shut and his arms wrapping around Gilbert as the elder delved his tongue into the blonde's mouth. His movements were languid, lazy as he explored every inch of his mate's mouth, committing each detail to memory once more, even as he pressed his body close. Oooh, he could practically feel the girls eyes boring into him now.

Ludwig was dimly aware of the catcalls coming from Alfred as he melted into his lovers touch, a small groan falling from his lips, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He would certainly be embarrassed when finally the demon pulled away, but he just found himself losing all capacity to care. More than anything, he found himself incredibly surprised that Gilbert had kissed him so suddenly, so possessively. Normally, the demon at least gave him some warning before doing that in public, but once more, the blonde was far too caught up in what he was feeling to really notice…

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Gilbert ignored the outburst of the girl for a moment, running his tongue along the others lip before pulling away slowly, lazily turning his attention to the redfaced Austrian girl currently standing, breathing hard as her fingers lay flat on the table. "And would you like to tell me just why I shouldn't touch _my_ boyfriend?" He questioned calmly, his fingers continuing to run gently through the blonde's hair, even as Ludwig hid his face back in his lover's back, peeking out nervously. Oh God, please don't let Gilbert do anything stupid, please don't let him do anything stupid.

"Because he's fucking perfect, and you're only trying to get attention by being all over him! What are you, some kind of shameless slut? Ugh, have some decency for the rest of us who don't want to see you shove your tongue his throat. Do you even_ know_ Ludwig? He _hates_ being touched, much less in public!" Annaliese snarled, her eyes on fire as Gilbert slid off his mate's lap, his own eyes amused as he took a menacing step towards the girl. How dare this pathetic human think she could talk him like that! In his true form, he could snap her neck in a second! Hell, in this form, he could!

"Is that so? Well he certainly doesn't seem to mind, when he's kissing me back." Gilbert mused, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Aww, is someone a little jilted lover? Considering I was the first person to kiss him, the first to touch, considering that those are _my_ marks on his neck, I have to question what makes you think you have the right to question what I do with my boyfriend at all. Who the hell even are you, little girl?" Gilbert questioned mockingly. He was fully anticipating the fist that came flying at his face, grabbing the girls wrist tightly in his hand and wrenching it behind her back, not enough to do any real damage, but certainly enough to stop her.

As the fighting continued, Ludwig found himself growing dizzy. His head began to spin, heat filling his face as a fever began to slowly wash through him, his stomach turning. He hurt. Everything hurt. The blonde opened his mouth to beg the two to stop, to warn his love that he wasn't feeling good, that something wasn't right, but they didn't hear him over their yelling. Shakily, the blonde stood, just to hit the ground as darkness overtook his vision, consciousness leaving him.

Immediately, Gilbert stopped, letting go of the girl and rushing to his mate's side, carefully scooping him up into his arms, concern etched onto his face. "Ludwig? Ludwig!" He glanced back at Alfred and Matthew half desperately, tears welling in crimson eyes. "Where is your nurse!?" The moment he had the directions, he was running, silently praying that his love would be ok.


	10. Update from Ashes

**A/N**\- Hey guys, just a little bit of an update! Those of you who read To You Whom I Call Brother will have already seen this, but thanks to getting down to a bit of crunch time, I've decided to post this notice on my other currently updating stories as well. Thanks to losing my job, and having to move out of residence in twelve days, I am offering fanfiction commissions.

Prices will be $10 for a 1500 word fic.

You can choose:

Pairing

Prompt (if there is one on tumblr you've seen, send it to me with the request and I'll do my best!) If you do not have a plot idea, only a pairing and a genre, we can discuss possibilities. (I have way too many prompts and ideas for fanfictions))

Genre

Just a note, for anyone under the age of eighteen, I will not be writing smut. For anyone over that age, I have no issue doing so.

For hetalia requests, 2ps and nyos are fine as well.

This can be for any fandom, not just hetalia, although that is the one I know the best. It can also be any pairing, germancest, usuk, itacest, spamano, fruk, etc. I'd be willing to write with ocs as well, as long as a detailed description of appearance/personality is provided.

Some examples of my other work with different pairings are listed when my penname is clicked.

As well, I am willing to take commissions for continued stories if so wished, with a set amount of updates decided upon by the commissioner per week.

If interested, or if you have any questions, you can contact me through my inbox at .com, or at rhyleighdean 

Also one other note I've been meaning to put up. I want you all to know how much I appreciate every review you give, and I always tell myself to reply to each, but in the end I'm terrible at remembering to write these Authors notes. So if any of you ever want to shoot me a question about one of my stories, or about my updating schedule (which Lord help me I'm fleshing out), I can be reached at the above mentioned email, my fanfiction blog ( .com), or my cosplay ask blog ( .com). I love hearing from you guys so please never hesitate to contact me!

-Ashes (Rhyleigh)


	11. Chapter 9

The first thing Ludwig noticed upon his eyes fluttering open was a concerned pair of crimson, filled with tears the German hadn't even realized his mate was capable of producing. Crying…? Why was Gilbert crying? A low groan fell from Ludwig's lips as he pushed his hands down on the small cot, forcing himself to sit up slowly, blinking in an attempt to focus his eyes. "Gil…? Baby, what's wrong?" He questioned, his voice hoarse and confused. He remembered not feeling so good… Gilbert and Annaliese had been fighting, and it had gotten to him. Then he had… he had hit the floor, hadn't he?

As soon as the blonde began to move, the demon was at his side, a careful hand moving to Ludwig's back to help him slowly sit up, his free hand moving to cradle Ludwig's face as he let out a weak, relieved laugh. "Sweetheart, I was so worried about you! One minute you were fine and then you just…" He shook his head, stroking carefully through cornsilk locks. "I'm so sorry, Luddi. So so sorry. I got so caught up in my anger at that girl that I didn't realize you were getting stressed out." Crimson eyes glanced around the room to make sure they were alone, before turning his attention back to his mate. "It was really sudden… I'm pretty sure I know what is wrong with you.. well, not wrong… but I'd rather wait until we're home again to check for sure." He murmured softly, tugging the other up into his arms, cradling him to his chest. "I promise you're ok though. If it's what I think, than you are even more than ok." He soothed.

One blonde brow raised in curiosity at the demon's words, even as Ludwig allowed himself to be helped to his feet, an arm immediately wrapping around Gilbert's waist for stability; he had hit his head on the way down, and the dizziness was getting to him. Through the haze he was feeling, he only half heard his lover murmuring about taking him home, giving a little nod, groaning with regret as a fresh wave of dizziness washed through him. It wasn't until they had arrived at their home, Gilbert leading the younger man to the couch, that Ludwig allowed himself to give in to the sick feeling. He fell back against the cushions, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as Ludwig allowed Gilbert to adjust the pillows, propping him up carefully. "You… said you know what's wrong with me?" He questioned, cerulean locking on crimson, gleaming with confused curiosity. "What is it? I always get stressed out when people are fighting around me, but it usually doesn't hit me that hard, so it couldn't just be that." He mused thoughtfully, lifting his hand to idly sweep his fingers through soft blonde locks, a perplexed frown tugging at his lips.

Stifling a laugh, the incubus moved to curl up on the couch beside his lover, shifting the bigger man until he rested back against Gilbert's chest, long, graceful fingers sliding down to rest against Ludwig's firm stomach. "Well, darling, if you'll stay very very still for me a moment, I'll be able to tell you one way or the other." Gilbert could barely contain his excitement as he gingerly pushed Ludwig's shirt up, resting his palms flat against his stomach. Was he doing this right? He wasn't sure; the elders had said that if a child was created, its demon parent would be able to sense it by touch alone. A nervous tingling ran through the albinos body as he let his palms brush over the others stomach. Was their little one really there? How would he even know what to expect to feel?

And then it came. Slow at first, a calm happiness wash over him, radiating from the hands on his mate's stomach, travelling through his veins. A strong rush of protectiveness and adoration. Their little one was there, there was no mistaking it. What else could cause a feeling such as this, not to mention Ludwig's sudden sickness? Crimson eyes glittered with delight as the demon glanced up at his mate, a grin spreading across his face. "...Congratulations... Mommy." He murmured, dipping his head to press a sweet kiss to Ludwig's stomach, making sure not to let sharp teeth hurt the other; he must already be feeling miserable enough. His face was awestruck as he pressed another tender kiss to his mate's firm stomach, voice holding sincere wonder when he spoke once more. "You're going to be alright, Luddi. I guess our little one just decided to make a big entrance."

The twenty two year old paled as that word fell from his mate's lips-_ mommy_. No. Nope, that wasn't possible. An awkward, anxious laugh escaped him, followed by another. "H-ha.. haha… good one, Gilbert. For a minute, you almost had me going. What's really wrong with me?" There was absolutely no way Ludwig was willing to believe that he was truly pregnant. He was a man, he'd always been a man, it was impossible! Surely, the demon just didn't understand human anatomy! A feeling of sheer terror washed over him at even the notion of being pregnant. Gilbert seemed so eager about the idea, but for Ludwig… it wasn't nearly so simple. If he was, he'd have to drop out of school. Hide completely from everyone he cared about until it was over- what else could he do? It wasn't like he could explain how he, a human male, was suddenly carrying a child! _'No, no. Settle down, Luddi. He's mistaken. Gil just doesn't understand. I'm definitely not pregnant.'_

The albinos face fell at his lovers anxious tone. Was Ludwig not pleased? Was he upset? They were mates, Gilbert had thought he would be overjoyed to be carrying their child. And yet… he seemed scared, and on edge. "I'm… I'm not joking, Luddi. I told you, a male incubus can impregnate their human mate, no matter the gender. Our seed is special, it forms an almost artificial womb around itself, and contains the equivalent of pre-fertilized eggs, so that one of them takes to your body without much trouble. I… I told you all that…" A frown tugged at his lips as he looked away. "...Are you not happy to be carrying our child?"

"I-It's… not that." Ludwig's voice was hoarse as he spoke, his eyes still retaining their previous terror. "But Gil… I'm a man. My body isn't… designed… to carry a child. How will I even have it? And what about school? I'll have to drop out… men don't get pregnant, there will be absolutely no way that I can explain it to anyone." He fretted, chewing on his nails in worry. "I don't even know if my body can handle a pregnancy, and fuck, I'll get fat, and moody and ugly.." Ludwig babbled, his anxiety getting the best of him as tears welled up in his eyes.

Gilbert became more and more alarmed as his mate began to cry, a sickening feeling of… was that guilt?.. gnawing into his stomach as he gathered his lover close into his arms, stroking through his hair as soothingly as he possibly could. Shit. He'd told Ludwig straight from the start that this was what was going to happen, right? Why was it only now that it was hitting the man so hard, Gilbert didn't understand. "But… this is our child. This means… we'll be a family." He pointed out, a frown tugging at his lips, confusion evident on his face as he spoke slowly, as though that one point would relieve all of Ludwig's anxieties and make him joyful for what was to come. "You… don't really need school if you're going to be my mate. We're eventually going to go _home_ anyways, unless you plan on staying in this… " He made a face of disgust. "Human realm."

"News flash, Gilbert, I'm a human! I'm a part of this realm you find so much disgust with! I have a life, and I do school because I _want_ to! Because I enjoy it, you aren't the only thing I think of you know. If you hate it so much here, hate the food, and everything about it, why don't you just_ go home_!" Ludwig spat in upset frustration, wrenching away from the others arms as he stood and stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Gilbert stared after him for quite some time, confused and hurt. Did Ludwig not want him? Apparently not, it was already clear he didn't want their child. With a sigh, Gilbert gathered his few things, before slipping out of the house. If Ludwig wanted him to go home, he would. Or maybe he'd force himself to get a human apartment, to learn to be human. If he survived that long without his mate, the fight had already drained what nourishment he had had, and he ached to kiss Ludwig's face, to tell him he loved him. But there was no point. Not when Ludwig was already so angry. With a sigh, Gilbert sat on a nearby bench, his face in his hands as he did something that in his centuries of living, he had never done- cry.


	12. PSA

OKay boys and girls! Sit the heck down, today we aren't having a chapter update. Today we're having a **public service announcement** on reviewing etiquette!

So! You're reading a fanfiction, and you really like it and think to yourself: Hey! I'd like to leave a nice comment for the author to tell them how much I enjoyed their writing!

Great! Writers _love_ getting nice reviews, personally it always makes my day when I get a notification in my inbox saying that I have a review. However, I think we need to have a talk about things that are acceptable, and unacceptable.

Things that are not only acceptable, but greatly appreciated:

Constructive criticism

Any kind of praise

Honest opinions of the story

Questions

Things that are not acceptable:

RPING IN THE REVIEWS

Telling the author they should rewrite it or add to it when they've finished it with X ending that is completely opposite the story.

SERIOUSLY. Don't do this. Either of these things. It's incredibly rude, and insulting. I've gotten the second one more times than not, and it always makes me reluctant to post my writing online.

Oh, and to the "Ontario" who decided to do the first of those things in the reviews of my PruCan fic (which FYI I don't even ship)), let me tell you a few things from a pissed off writer.

First off: As a Canadian- would not call Gilbert "Gil-san". Secondly, considering it's a humanverse story and Matt and Gilbert's first time meeting, no, he doesn't "do stuff like this all the time" and there'd be no reason for Ontario, Quebec, or New Brunswick to be commenting at all. IF you the mun would like to review, GREAT! ALSO. Canadian French is NOT the same as France French, and there's actually TWO different veins of Canadian French (Quebec French and Acadian French) as someone who IS French Canadian. So there would be no cause to "go get French lessons from France."

Please learn some goddamn manners.

If this shit continues, I'm not going to post or update stories online anymore, instead only sharing them with people I know.

-Ashes


	13. Chapter 10

Arthur wasn't sure if Francis's constant need for attention was a blessing or a curse. The British boy wasn't used to having someone encroaching on his space very often, so to now have the demon that stuck to his side like glue was quite an adjustment. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit that it wasn't so bad. He might even enjoy it, if the blonde would simply learn to let him breath on his own. More than anything, he was overwhelmed rather than unhappy. Once he got used to it, he was certain he could be happy with the demon, even if Francis drove him nuts more often than not.

Sighing quietly, he stabbed his fingers through his hair, rummaging through the fridge. Whether Francis needed human food or not, Arthur sure as hell did. Especially after a crazy day like today. When he had found food, he flicked the kettle on, finally letting himself sit at the kitchen table and relax a while. What had he even gotten himself into? Admittedly, this was one of the more reckless things he'd done regarding magic. How would he explain his new partner to his parents? Or God Forbid, his siblings? They certainly weren't going to let him hear the end of it, were they? And then there was Francis himself…

Ludwig's words echoed in the blondes head. Would Francis truly get ill if he continued to refuse to give him affection? Ludwig had no reason to lie to him, so it was likely truth. The Brit supposed that it made sense, and quietly reminded himself to ask the demon about it. He certainly wasn't about to let his mate die just because he was irritable, he'd give him at least kisses then, no matter his embarrassment. He was torn from his thoughts by the sharp whistle of the kettle, standing and moving to make his tea before settling back down to enjoy it. Not that the peace and quiet lasted very long.

A scream from the other room caused him to drop his cup, spilling tea all over as he jolted to his feet, moving quickly to the living room. "Francis what on earth is going on-" He trailed off, green eyes widening as he stared at the scene in front of him. A red haired woman was currently sitting on the Frenchman's bare chest, her fists having just connected with his face, already dark marks blossoming there, as FRancis lifted his hands to cover his face. Oh fuck, Arthur was so fucked. She was going to kill him. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he moved towards her, gently tugging her off of the demon.

"H-hello, Erin. What brings you here?" He questioned, trying to act as though there weren't a naked man on his floor, and as though his sister hadn't just beat the shit out of him. She was just… protective, that was all. Erin had raised him for a time when he was in high school, and as such, she made it her business to know what was going on with him at all times.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, ya bloody little twat!?" She questioned, fury in her eyes as she looked around him towards the demon, who let out an eep and scurried away to the bedroom, knowing well enough when he wasn't needed. "Clearly I'm defending yer honor from this home invading pervert! What am I doing indeed…That's right ye better run, ye perverted welp! Like hell I'll be letting ye touch my baby brother!" She snarled after the blonde man, turning her attention back to Arthur. "So Should I call the police now, or do you want ta do it?"

"Erin, please, calm down!" Arthur pleaded, pressing his palm to his forehead as he felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on. Why him? Why always him? Was this karma for tricking Ludwig into trying it first? Likely. "He's not a home invader. He's my…" Friend? Mate? It wasn't as though the Brit could very well tell her that the man she'd attacked was a demon he'd summoned who now wanted Arthur to be his forever and carry his child, now could he? She'd have him locked up! "..Boyfriend." He finally settled on, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Yes, he supposed that was the best way to describe Francis. His boyfriend. It would do.

Erin stared at her brother in shock, emerald eyes blinking momentarily as though to settle her thoughts. Well. That was a surprise, she'd never truly expected her stubborn brother to end up in a relationship. Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, as she leaned forward to better look at him, finger poking in the center of his forehead gently. "Why was 'e naked, eh Artie? I've taught ya well an' good to be careful not ta give yerself over too soon, unless ye've been with him a while and just not thought to tell yer dear old sister…" There was no mistaking the warning in her tone. She didn't like him keeping secrets from her, they never had before and it hurt to think that he hadn't told her.

"No, no, that isn't it at all, Erin!" He swore, lifting his hands up in protested surrender. "We've only been together a day or two and we haven't even so much as kissed yet. Francis just.." How could he explain without giving too much away? "...He isn't from around here, so he acts a little bit strange. A lot of clothes really irritate his skin, so I'm working on coming up with something to make them a little more bearable so he stops running around my flat naked. But I assure you, we haven't done anything yet." He soothed, reaching out to pat his sister's hand gently. "I wouldn't so easily forget what you told me. I'll be careful, alright? I know you're only looking out for me, but sometimes you have to let me make my own mistakes." Arthur was careful to keep his voice meek as he spoke, not wanting his sister to think he was ungrateful for her care.

Erin stared at her brother suspiciously for a moment, before giving a nod. There was something very off about this whole thing, she could feel it. Yet, she didn't push any further. "Alright, alright. I suppose I oughta trust ye, wee one. This is just the first I've heard of you taking interest in anyone, and I worry about ye getting yer heart broken. Well then, go an' make the tea, whelp. Tell yer little boyfriend he can come out too, I won't hit 'im again so long as he wears some damned clothes."

Arthur let out a low groan, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall even as he called for Francis to get dressed and come out, heading back towards the kitchen. It was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 11

It was hours before Gilbert returned. Daylight had faded to give way to darkness, and the entire time, Ludwig was awake and fretting, sitting on the edge of the couch to stare out the window, desperately watching to see if his lover was coming home. Guilt gnawed and rolled in his stomach, as he chewed his lip until it bled, over and over again. How had he been able to say such terrible things to Gilbert? It was true that he was hurt over the others seeming disinterest in everything that Ludwig was, but he had simply been so afraid. What if Gilbert truly was right and he was carrying their child.

He'd been thinking about that a lot too since the demon had left. And what the blonde had been let with was that he was torn, a bubbling mixture of confusion, fear, joy, and delight. On the one hand, the concept, no matter how implausible it might seem to him, was not an unpleasant one. To be able to carry his mates child, to be able to start a family with him… It sounded like nothing short of bliss. On the other hand, he was a man. It would mean trying to explain things he wasn't sure how to, as well as sacrificing a lot. Not to mention, he had no idea how to be a parent. Were demon children even like human infants? What if he was a terrible mother? What if their child ended up hating him?

Those what ifs were what were still troubling him, preventing him from being as happy as he would like to be. He supposed if he truly was pregnant, it'd be easy enough to dress a little more feminine to hide the fact that he was a man. Either way, they'd work it out. But right now, all the wanted was for Gilbert to simply come home.

When he saw a familiar mop of white hair coming up the driveway, he felt his heart give a rough thump, as he all but ran for the door, giving Gilbert no time to truly even get through it before he had catapulted himself into the older man's arms, burying his face into his neck and clinging on tightly. "I'm so sorry." The German whispered meekly against him, unable to stop the shudders that now rocked his large frame. "I was so scared you weren't coming back… that I'd made you leave, made you hate me. I'm so sorry… so so sorry, love. I didn't mean to say those things… I didn't mean to act as though I don't want a family with you, I do! I'm just afraid. The idea of all of this is a lot to process, everything is so new and frightening. I'm so sorry…" The words spilled from his lips in desperate rambles, muffled against the demon's neck even as Gilbert listened in stunned silence to all his lover had to say, heart once more clenching in his chest.

"Oh Ludwig.." He murmured, stroking through the others hair tenderly, even as he cradled him close. "Shhh… shhh darling, I know you didn't mean those things. And you weren't wrong, either. I've been so busy waiting to be able to take you home that I never even considered that you might not want that. You are a human, and it was selfish of me to just expect you to give all of what you know up for me. You've already made sacrifices for me, you're already trying to adjust to so much. I should be doing the same for you. I should be trying to adapt to being here." He pulled away just to take his mate's hand, caressing it soothingly as he led the younger man to the couch, tugging him down onto his lap carefully, strong, slender arms wrapping around Ludwig's middle.

"We'll figure out a middle ground together, alright darling?" Gilbert murmured against him softly, peppering sweet kisses to his back. "Tell me your fears and what you want, and I'll try, dear God will I try, Luddi. I just… want you to be happy about our child. I want you to be happy that we're going to have a family together. Are you worried I won't care for you properly? I promise you that nothing will happen to you or the baby." He swore, breathing a sigh of relief as the blonde cuddled down into him further, some of the tension leaving the human's body.

Sighing softly, Ludwig lifted a hand to card through ivory tresses as he tried to figure out how to best put his feelings into words. "No. I'm not afraid of that. I know you'll cherish us both, and truly I am happy at the idea of being a family with you, of having our own kid. But I'm just so afraid. Human males don't have babies normally, Gil. I don't know how I'm going to explain it to people, and I don't want to have to drop out of school if I can help it. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when it's born. How is it going to be born? I don't have the parts required to give birth, sweetheart. And I mean… yes, we're mates by your terms, but we aren't married by mine. And I want my child to be legitimate if it really is there. Besides, what if I'm an awful parent?" Ludwig held nothing back as he spilled forth his fears to his lover, offering up all his concerns to be theirs instead of to be carried on his own.

"Sweet one…" Gilbert murmured, his face softening. That was a lot to worry about, and he hadn't necessarily thought of most of it himself. "As for birthing the child, we'll go to my home. There are elders there who know what they are doing. I think it's called a cesarean here? Anyway, it's better to do that there for the next reason you listed. We can get you some nice loose clothes for when you're out, and I can talk to the elders to see if there is something they can do to help deceive people's perception of what you look like. I'm certain that with the nature of this, they have something like that already. We can alternate between here and my home even i you wish, so you can still do school, I realize now that it's important to you." There was a pause, as the demon thought on what Ludwig had said about marriage. He'd have to talk to Arthur about that one and learn a little more about what it was before he made any promises.

"You won't be an awful parent. You'll be wonderful, my love. As you already are. The child will love you every ounce as much as I do, alright?" He soothed, kissing the others head. "We can even tell people we had a surrogate so that no one questions the child when he or she is born. Does that make you feel a little better, Luddi?" Oh how the demon hoped it did! The last thing he wanted was for his mate to feel alone and scared. He wanted to prove that he was in this 100%, that his mate's feelings were valid and important because he loved him more than he'd ever be able to express.

"A bit." Ludwig confessed, his own hands covering Gilbert's against his stomach. It was still such an odd concept to him, the fact that there might actually be a child growing in his stomach, something they had made from their love of one another. Now that his fears had been eased a bit, he could savor the feeling of warm happiness that began to wash over him, stroking his fingers along the still flat skin curiously. "Does it take the same amount of time for a demon baby as it does for a human child?" He questioned curiously. "We could… we could turn the guest room into a nursery… paint… get some toys and furniture at the baby store.. I don't have classes tomorrow, if you'd like to go shopping then?" He figured he might as well enjoy and make the most of it, the damage was already done after all. There wasn't much going back now.

"That sounds perfect, Luddi. We'll buy you anything and everything you want, alright?" Gilbert swore, even as he peppered soft, teasing kisses to his mate's throat, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde as he squirmed slightly. "We can spend the whole day together, and when we come home, I'll make you dinner and you can lay on your tummy on the bed and I'll give you a message, alright? Before you even try to argue, I want you to let me do this for you. You're my mate, who I love. You're carrying our child. I want to spoil you." The demon's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, even as he scooped the younger man up into his arms, carrying him towards their bedroom.

He'd show Ludwig a million times over just how much he loved him.


	15. IMPORTANT EXCITING NOTICE FROM ASHES

Hey guys, Ashes here with some _really_ cool news!

As of tonight, I have a book available for purchase on the kindle store, on all of their global markets!

The name of it is Aeilliema. It is a romantic fantasy story, and the first in a series I plan on writing. So to anyone who has been enjoying my stories on here, I would be incredibly grateful if you would continue to support me with this endeavor!

-Ashes

*Below is a link to the American site, but it's available on all Amazon Kindle marketplaces. As well, if you don't have a kindle, there is a free kindle app available for all devices*

gp/product/B015VSFS70?*Version*=1&amp;*entries*=0


End file.
